Mythica
by magisak1617
Summary: *Starts After Shadow Games* Mythica went off the grid 2 years ago. She's been tailing the team since the warehouse incident with the mastermind. She finally reveals herself to Dan, giving him a card in instructions to tell Stella. But what they find out might just tear the team apart from the inside.
1. 1 - The Shadow Games Prologue

_**I do not own M.I. High in any way, shape or form. All of the characters come from CBBC except for Michaela Knight, who is of my own creation.**_

She walked through the door, her face expressionless, wearing black leggings, green combat boots, a gray tank top and a black sleeveless leather vest. Two guards were out cold and a girl was lying on the floor, seemingly dead.

She moved swiftly to the girls' side, her black-red hair flying behind her like a curtain. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the girl and she laid a hand on her back. The girl tensed up, and murmured something.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you," The girl whispered, "Everything's going to be okay." Looking over the room again, the girl moved to the guard lying on the floor.

She took of his mask, revealing the face of a boy about 16, with black hair and slight freckles on his face. She smiled at him and checked his pulse. It was normal, so she moved on. Slumped against the wall was the last guard.

Kneeling down next to him, she tugged off his mask. He had blonde hair that hung in his face and he also looked about 16. Opening his eyes, he jumped at the sight of her. Realizing he couldn't move his body, he then shot her an accusing look. She just smiled slightly.

"You won't be able to move your body for another minute; the effects of the neck pinch are just starting to wear off." She explained. Reaching into her jacket, she produced a business card. "I need you to give this to Stella when you can. Tell her that Mythica wants to talk to her." The girl made a ring with her fingers, touched her other hand to it, touched her right hand to her mouth and tapped her nose. She smiled and tucked the business card into Dan's hand.

The girl got up and moved to the ladder at the wall. She started climbing in no hurry.

"Wait!" Dan called, finding his voice, "Will I see you again?"

"If Stella decides to meet me, you'll surely see me again." The girl continued climbing. She hit the top of the ladder and disappeared into the shadows.

"Dan?" Tom opened his eyes, "Where are we?"

"Still in the Shadow Games, Tom," Dan rolled his eyes. His muscles started responding and he ran over to Tom and helped him up.

"'Nish, where are you?" Tom called. She appeared in the doorway.

"Keri!" Anisha ran over to Keri, who was lying on the ground, seemingly dead.

"No," Dan looked mortified, "She's dead."

"Not yet," Keri grumbled. She sat up, a little dazed.

"Keri," Anisha hugged her friend tightly.

"How did you?" Dan looked a little confused.

"He told me that I had to learn when to die, so I did," Keri laughed and took of her mask, "I could tell her wasn't putting all his power behind his hits." She blushed a little bit. "What's that Dan?"

All eyes turned toward Dan, who was still holding the business card the mystery girl gave him.

"Oh, a girl gave this to me." Dan explained, "She wants me to give it to Stella, and tell her that Mythica wants to meet her." Tom took the card.

"I say we get back to Stella then," Tom looked at the blank card, "Why would she have given you a blank card."

"It might be a hidden message," Anisha took the card, "Whatever it is, we need to get back to base." They all stood up.

Back at the base, Frank congratulated the group. "Job well done to you lot!"

"Oh Stella, this is for you," Dan handed Stella the blank card, "A girl told me to tell you that Mythica wants to talk to you. Then she handed me the card." Stella and Frank looked at each other.

"Did she do anything while talking to you?" Stella fingered the card.

"Yes, she did this," Dan mimicked the movements. The ring and finger, the hand on the mouth, the nose touch, all of it. Stella grew paler and Frank moved to hug her.

"We don't know if it's even the same person," Frank whispered.

"She knows that hand signals and the name is the same. We have to assume she's back." Stella countered.

"I'm sorry, who is this girl?" Tom sat down in his favorite chair, "Can I get a name please?"

"Her name," Frank started.

"FRANK!" Stella yelled out of the blue, "We can't tell them." She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Stella we have no choice. She revealed herself to them."

"To get to me!" Tears slipped down Stella's face.

"Um, what's up with Stella?" Anisha asked, "And what's it have to do with this mystery girl, Mythica was it?"

"Mythica isn't her real name," Stella answered with a choked voice, "Her name is Michaela Knight."

"She's Stella's daughter," Frank finished. All four looked at Stella.

"You have a daughter?" Keri asked excitedly.

"I haven't seen her in 2 years." Stella admitted, "She was in M.I. High, she was supposed to me on my team, but something happened." Stella started crying again and Anisha pulled up a chair. Stella collapsed into it.

"She disappeared before her training was even over. The three things she excelled in were stealth, unarmed combat and field medicine. She was an amazing student and a perfect daughter." Frank continued for her.

"It sounds like she wasn't perfect daughter," Dan commented.

"Dan this is not a joke," Frank got angry, "Micky, was, is a very good girl,"

"Oh Frank, don't lie to them. Tom's already looking her up." Stella leaned her head in her hands.

"Say's here that Michaela Knight ran away from M.I.9 after a close encounter with SKUL. Says here the last sighting of her was in a warehouse after it exploded almost 4 months ago. The warehouse was the placed Zoe was captured, and where we thought the mastermind had been killed. She's been tailing us." Tom looked around at the group.

"What, you mean that's how she knew where to find us? She's been tailing us?" Keri looked at Frank.

"We haven't even noticed," Dan mused, "What is she goes to school with us and we never noticed?" Dan got angry, scared, frightened and confused at the same time.

"Dan, she hasn't set foot in this school." Frank assured them.

"So, do we go meet her? What do we do? Is it smart to meet up with her?" Tom swiveled his chair around, Mr. Flopsy on his lap.

"I meet her," Stella looked up, "And you guys will be my backup." Her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red.

"No, absolutely not!" Everyone stared at Frank, "Stella it's way too dangerous!"

"Frank, she's my daughter!" Stella yelled back.

"I don't care, she's the only family I have left Frank." Stella voice was calm.

"That doesn't matter Stella," Frank calmed his voice too, "I can't lose you."

"Don't bring personal feelings into this Frank," Stella looked a little detached from her emotions.

"Isn't that what you're doing, isn't that the only reason you want to go meet her!" Frank raised his voice again.

"Both of you; shut it!" Keri yelled, cutting off everyone.

"Keri's right, you guys can't continue fighting. We need to think about this rationally." Anisha added.

"Anisha and Keri are right, we need to stop fighting." Frank admitted.

"Okay, did Micky touch you or sany anything else to any of you?" Stella asked.

"She put a hand on my back and told me she wouldn't hurt me," Keri admitted, raising her hand slightly.

"When I asked her if we would ever meet again, she said that if Stella decides to meet her we'll surely see her again." Dan added.

"She also took off Tom's mask and checked his pulse if I remember correctly." Keri mused slightly.

"Okay, that means that she's seen both Dan and Tom. She's barely seen Keri, so we can put her in a wig and she'll be unrecognizable. Dan and Tom will need full disguises and Anisha can go as is." Stella composed herself and placed the business card on the backlit table.

"Wait, you're all going through with this?" Frank looked around.

"Why not? I mean, when else do you get to meet the elusive daughter of the head of M.I.9?" Tom countered with a smile.

"And besides, it'll be fun." Dan said with a twinge of sarcasm, "So, where does she want us to meet her?" Dan asked.

"At the Diamond Jubilee Tea Salon at Fortnum and Mason in London, tomorrow at 1 pm." Stella said, pointing to the card on the table. The backlight illuminated faint letters on the card, that when noticed spelled 'DJTS 1 –Mythica'.

"What's with the name Mythica?" Tom asked.

"Mythica was a comic book hero Micky created when she was small. Mythica would turn invisible and had the power to control the air and wind, making her a formidable opponent. Micky always wanted to be her, saying her real life was too boring. When I introduced her to M.I.9 she left all that stuff behind her, but the name became her codename." Stella explained.

"If all of you are on board with this, I guess I am too." Frank said, "I think it's way too dangerous, but danger is just something we have to live with." The team smiled at Frank, "But I want this mission carefully planned out, there is no room for error when we are talking about Micky." Frank dismissed them and the kids climbed into the lift.

When the door were closed, Frank turned to Stella.

"I think we should have told them the truth," He said gruffly.

"And what do you think they are going to say when the find out? They won't go through with the mission and the surly won't trust me anymore." Stella countered.

"She tried to kill you," Frank looked at Stella pleadingly, "I don't want the team to go in there unprepared."

"And what will they do if they know? If we tell them after, at least they get a chance to get to know her. She really is a wonderful girl." Stella had sadness behind her eyes, immense sadness that caused Frank an enormous amount of pain.

"So we give them a few days of pretend before we ruin it all with reality?" Frank asked.

Stella nodded, "Thank you."

"A few days, and then I tell them," Frank warned, "Unless you do it before me."

_**Ooh, didn't see that one coming! Anyway, I hope you like the fanfic. I might not update anytime soon, I have a bunch of things to do and school isn't really being very nice to me with HW right now.**_

_**Okay, I have a very important question to ask you, should this become a KerixDan fanfic or should I bring Zoe back in? Personally, I like ZoexDan much more than KerixDan, but I really like hearing the opinions of other people.**_

_**Now, I know this chapter didn't feature much of Micky, but I assure you that is only for the first chapter. I needed to set up the problem and give you a little insight to what Micky's return is doing to the group.**_

_**I hope you like it. Please hit that follow and favorite button and I'll update when I can, kay?**_

_**-Ella**_


	2. 2 - The Notes

**_I do not own M.I. High in any way, shape or form. All of the characters come from CBBC except for Michaela Knight, who is of my own creation._**

Micky entered the Diamond Jubilee Tea Salon in gray leggings, black high heels and a black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a waistline that hugged her. Her black-red hair was done up in a simple bun with side bangs coming off and her face was highlighted with light makeup that accentuated her blue eyes perfectly.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" A man greeted her at the reservation desk.

"Yes, I have a 1 pm reservation for two in the name of Knight." Micky smiled at the man. He was tall, about 26 with slicked back blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His cheekbones were well defined, but he looked like he spent more time in a gym than learning. He had obviously not passed college yet.

"Ah, yes, the other woman is already here, seated at booth 5 all the way in the back." The waiter pointed at Stella, who was seated facing the door. She was currently looking out the window and talking to her wrist, which meant she had brought agents along.

"Oh, yes," Micky walked the other way, "I'll just go to the bathroom before talking to her." Micky went around the tea room, making sure to scan the room before walking up. There were 4 kids all seated at different tables constantly making eye contact. They were each equal distance away from Stella and most of them looked slightly familiar. The people they were sitting with looked M.I.9 too.

"Mother," Micky put on a smiled and slid into the booth across from her mom. Seeing her up close made her realize how much running away had taken its toll on her, "It's nice to see you again."

"Micky," Her mother flashed a smile back. It looked natural, but it was faked. Micky could tell in the way she dropped it almost immediately, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I just thought we could catch up," Micky looked down and put her hand over her mothers, "We haven't seen each other in a while." She rubbed her mother's hand affectionately.

"You and I both know there is another reason for this meeting," Stella placed her hand back in her lap, "The only difference is you know it and I don't. And I don't like not knowing."

"Your right, there is another reason I wanted to talk to you." Micky reached into her black handbag and pulled out an envelope and a flash drive, "On the flash drive are files I spent the last 2 years collecting from KORPS in various ways and in the envelope is a message I would like you to deliver to your team of four, all of which are currently sitting in this restraunt." Micky set both things on the table and stood up.

"Why are you doing this?" Stella asked, taking the things and putting them in her bag.

"I think we'll be seeing each other very soon, mother," Micky ignored the question as she stalked out of the tearoom. The encounter had lasted almost 2 minutes, which was 26 seconds longer than anticipated. Micky was losing her touch.

Back in the tearoom, Stella drank a glass of water. She set it down, the glass drained, just as Frank slid into the seat opposite her.

"So, what happened?" He asked excitedly.

"She gave me a flash drive and a message for your team." Stella said bluntly. She motioned for the check and handed Frank the envelope.

"I don't understand, did she say anything else?" Frank pocketed the envelope.

"She said she missed me," Stella looked tired, "And that we'd be seeing each other very soon." With that, Stella left. One by one the M.I.9 agents left the building.

Back at base, on Monday, Frank presented the team with the envelope. He had waited until Monday to give it to them so that it wouldn't be suspicious that they are in school on the weekend.

"Micky gave this to Stella, with instructions for it to be read to us." Frank explained.

"It could be a bomb," Dan offered.

"It's too thin to be a bomb," Anisha pointed out.

"Why don't we open it?" Keri asked, shrugging her shoulders, "I mean, what's the harm in a little bit of paper?"

"We don't know what the paper says, or if it has tracking equipment in it." Tom sat at his computer, scanning the envelope and looking for anything hidden in the paper, "But it looks like just a couple of slips of paper. Nothing unusual at all,"

"Then I say we open it," Keri grabbed at the envelope. Opening it, five small papers landed on the table. Each one had a name printed on it in elegant script. Frank picked up the one labeled Frank, and all the others picked up the ones with their name on it.

Frank opened his and nearly cried out. On the page were 4 words with 11 letters split between them. E closed the paper and held it in his hand. The others didn't notice his sudden emotion and were absorbed in their own page.

Dan was reading his note with profound interest. It read, in plain letters, 'Daniel James Morgan, you are one tough guy. Parkour, unarmed combat, battling being popular in school, you got it all. But can you handle what's about to come. I know that you don't trust strangers, Zoe told me about how you two first met. I need you to trust me in the mission to come, even if I seem to be on the opposite side. That's all I ask of you, to trust me.' He set the paper down.

"How did she know my middle name?" Dan asked out of the blue. Frank looked up.

"She has access to some files still. We never really closed her account in M.I.9 since we thought she was dead." Frank explained. It seemed like a lie, but Dan decided to believe it for now. He couldn't bother trying to get more out of Frank, he looked frail enough as is.

Next to Dan, Tom read his note in his chair. Finishing it, his eyes lit up and he started typing furiously away at his computer.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Anisha asked, watching his computer from behind him.

"Read the note, it explains everything," Tom answered, disinterested. Anisha picked up his note.

"Tom Tupper, always stuck behind a computer. I know the feeling, but I also know you can't run away like me. You can face your problems. If you ever want to talk, Skype me at mythica1786. I really hope to meet you soon, you seem like a nice person. Talk to you soon! :)" Anisha read out the letter to everyone.

"Are you actually Skypeing her?" Keri asked, moving behind Tom. He had already hooked up the computer to Skype and was in the process of finding Micky.

"No, I'm trying to order Chinese," Tom rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm Skypeing her."

"Frank, are you sure that's wise?" Dan looked over at Frank, who was staring at his paper with an odd expression on his face, "Frank, are you okay?" All eyes turned to Frank, who looked up slowly.

"Yes, perfectly fine," Frank put on a smile and pocketed the note, "Tom continue trying to reach her. Keri, what did your note say?"

"It was pretty straightforward. She said that she met up with Zoe, I'm guessing another genetic copy, and that she knew the mastermind was looking for me. She also assured me that she wouldn't tell." Keri glanced down at the note again while giving the summary.

"Frank, how is it that a girl we have never actually met knows so much about us?" Aneisha asked. Tom pressed enter.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Tom offered. Everyone looked at the screen as it read 'connecting to mythica1786'. The screen vanished, replaced by a crystal image of Micky.

"Hey," She smiled. Wearing her hair in a ponytail, a yellow shirt that had a picture of Jake from Adventure Time on it and a leather chord around her neck, she looked so different from the image Tom had put together. In the skype call, she looked normal. Behind her was a bedroom with blue walls and a cluttered bookshelf.

"Hey, you wanted me to call?" Tom asked, fingers finally resting.

"Ya, I wanted to speak with you," Micky continued smiling, but she shuffled papers around her desk, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Just me?" Tom looked a little bewildered, no one had asked his help directly before.

"Sadly no, but you are the one I will be working the closest with." Micky admitted.

"How do you know so much about us?" Dan blurted out. Micky looked at him sharply.

"I see you still don't trust me, Daniel." She said, looking a little upset, "I know so much about you because of Zoe. We met up at one point and she gave me your files."

"Why would Zoe do that, it's like giving secrets to the enemy," Anisha pointed out.

"She did it because she understood the war I'm currently fighting by myself." Micky's eyes flashed with anger.

"Whoa, theres no need to get angry," Keri tried to calm Micky down.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I should have called later." Tom admitted, his fingers poised to end the connection if the order was given.

"No, it's a good thing you called when you did." Micky looked behind Tom at Frank, who was staring down at the note again, "Could you actually give me a minute alone with Frank, I need to brief him about something."

"What?" Frank looked up in surprise, "Yes, team go upstairs. I'll call you on your communicators when you can come back down again." The team looked at him in surprise.

"Frank, are you sure? Without me she could unleash a cyber-attack on the base and you wouldn't be able to stop it." Tom protested.

"Guys, you need to trust me on this, go upstairs and I'll call you as soon as we're done talking," Frank delegated. The group mumbled and made their way to the elevator.

"Before you leave, I just want to say that I hope we'll be meeting in person next time." Micky said, looking directly at Tom. He smiled slightly and left with the others. They got into the elevator and the doors clicked closed. Frank immediately sat down at the computer and stared at her.

"Hey dad," Micky smiled, tears shining in her eyes, "I really missed you."

"You know I'm not your real father," Frank smiled a little, "Your real father didn't know anything about-"

"-M.I.9. I know, you've just always been a father figure to me, so I'm gonna call you father when we are on unofficial terms." Micky explained.

"So, why have you come back after 2 years? What and who were you running from? What's all this about a war?" Frank went into overprotective-parent/team leader mode.

"I came back because I need your teams help with something. I've been running from SKUL, and then from KORPS when SKUL fell. They both want me for the same reason." Micky fidgeted with her necklace.

"Why do they want you?" Frank asked.

"I can't tell you that. I need you to trust me and not ask too many questions. It's the only way none of you get hurt." Micky said with a straight face.

"That's going to be hard for Dan," Frank muttered.

"I already informed him in the note. I need all of your team to trust me." Micky looked at Frank with pleading eyes. A noise sounded behind her and she looked, worriedly, at the door to the room.

"I need to go, but tell Tom to contact me tomorrow at 12. I'll be able to talk for longer then." Micky saluted Frank before signing of, "I love you dad."

Frank sat back, staring at the blank screen. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind, all directed ay Micky. Could his team even trust her? Why was she being so secretive? What did KORPS want with her?

The elevator dinged again and the four teenagers entered the base again.

"So, what's the word on Micky?" Tom asked. The computer screens of the base started up, codes flashing across the screen.

Frank moved out of the way as Tom sat down, reading the codes with surprising speed. "She uploading files directly to our base, nowhere else." He commented, tapping a few keys. A profile came up of someone none of the group had ever seen.

"I think we have a mission." Frank commented.

"Great, and whose leading this one?" Dan mumbled. A document came up with the mission details.

"Apparently," Tom looked around at the group, "I am."

**Okay, I know I said that this one would involve more of Micky, and I didn't technically lie. She was featured more and talked about more. Anyone got any ideas on what's going on with KORPS? Anyone at all? Please comment with your thoughts.**

**BTW, James is not Dan's middle name, at least it isn't to the extent of my knowledge. If anyone finds out what Dan's actual middle name is, please PM me so I can change it. Thanks!**

**Okay, so you guys have spoken and I will be bringing Zoe back into M.I.9. I don't know how this is going to go down, since technically I now have 6 M.I. High agents and that seems a bit much.**

**Hope you guys like it, I'll write more soon.**

**- magisak**

**P.S. I'm uploading this during math class**


	3. 3 - First Meeting

_**I do not own M.I. High in any way, shape or form. All of the characters come from CBBC except for Michaela Knight, who is of my own creation.**_

Micky smiled as she felt the lift move downwards. It was Tuesday, which meant that it had taken Tom about 2 hours to get through the firewalls and find where she lived. They had taken her on her morning walk, shoved a black cloth over her eyes and forcing her into a van.

After an hour of driving, Micky was walked out of the car, through a series of doors and then into a lift. As it moved downward at an alarming speed, she felt her clothes flash change. It was a feeling she had often experienced when she was with M.I.9, before she ran away from her problems.

The lift moved to a halt and the doors opened. Micky, still smiling, was shoved into a room. The cloth was taken off her eyes, and micky was greeted by 6 faces. Dan, glaring at her like usual, Aneisa, looking really uncomfortable in her presence, Keri, who looked a lot like Zoe, Tom, the computer geek who didn't know how important he really was, Frank, the man she thought of as her dad since she never met her real one, and Stella, her mother.

"Nice to see I'm still considered a spy," Micky commented, motioning to her clothes. Instead of the harry potter shirt and blue jeans she had previously been wearing, now she was dressed in black leggings, black combat boots, a black tank top and a black motorcycle jacket.

"You haven't left our records, and all I had to do was just tell the computer you were still alive." Stella answered coolly.

"Why did you name me the leader on this mission?" Tom spoke up, lifting his eyes to meet Micky's.

"Because you are the best suited to lead," Micky answered.

"So, what are we looking at?" Frank motioned to one of the screens. Micky moved over to it and looked through the data piling up.

"You didn't decode this correctly," Was all Micky said. She sat down in a chair and her hands started flying over the keys.

"We used the only algorithm that worked," Tom protested, pulling up a chair next to her.

"No, you used one of two that would have worked on this. For this one, you needed to use a beta-611 code but start it after the 5th line and let it work its way around." Micky explained. Before the team's eyes, the lines of code turned into a bunch of words. Times and places, launch times, anything and everything related to KORPS.

"What is all of this?" Stella came around Micky's other side.

"This is everything I've spent the last 2 years collecting. I've killed more people to get this stuff than I think you guys can stomach." Micky explained.

"Why weren't you in the Shadow Games then, if you were that good an assassin and you had access to KORPS?" Keri asked. Micky turned around in her chair and looked at her.

"I didn't go into the Shadow Games because KORPS wants me either captured or dead. I couldn't go into the Shadow Games because that would have been suicide." Micky's eyes flashed with anger.

"But they would have let you live?" Dan finally piped up after his brooding period.

"That would have been a worse fate than death," Micky absentmindedly pulled down her motorcycle sleeve.

"Okay, what does any of this have to do with the mystery mission your sending us?" Frank moved the attention off Micky's sleeve. Tom moved the information to the bigger screens.

"Ever heard of a break-in?" Micky looked around the room.

"Ya, of course," Dan shot back, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, this is a break-out." Micky smiled.

"And who are we breaking out," Anesia asked.

"Zoe's been taken by KORPS," Dan stiffened as Micky continued, "I would go after her myself, but that's what they want. Me to go in, get Zoe out, giving myself in. I need your help in order to get her out without getting me caught." Micky raised her voice.

"Why don't we just give you up?" Dan countered, "I'd wager Zoe's worth a lot more than you,"

"Dan," Stella stiffened.

"Mum!" Micky snapped, "Dan has a point. Why trust me at all? I've been on the run for two years, I have information that's almost impossible to get, I seem to know everything about you guys, why trust me at all?" Micky looked around the room for an explination, "Well, I don't know about trust, but I do know that Zoe will be safe because she is KORPS only bargaining chip. I also know that if you hand me over, M.I.9 will be in a worse situation than it has ever been in before." There was something unknown glinting in Micky's eye and everyone stepped away from her.

"So, how do we do this?" Tom took Micky's seat and began typing away at the computer.

"The times are when the guards change, there are routes in there on how to get in and out of the building, and the codes to take out Zoe's security. I got everything." Micky explained, her eyes on the screens.

"I'm sorry, am I the only one here who doesn't trust this girl. She has everything on KORPS, every single thing to get in, but she can't go in herself. Does anyone else think this is a trap?" Dan angrily hissed. He was leaning against the center table across from everyone else.

"Your wrong about it being a trap," Micky walked up to face him at the opposite end of the table. She pulled up her sleeve, "I got this a month ago trying to get into the building, trying to get Zoe." All eyes turned to the red welts on her wrist. They had been covered up by bracelets and the computer screen had been angles in suck a way that it had hidden them, "Go ahead, I know you want to make sure their real." Micky motioned to Dan, who lifted a hand tentatively.

"You're sure it's not going to hurt you?" Tom came up behind Micky.

"No, but I know he wants to make sure. You probably know that he has trust issues." Micky watched Dan's hand as it touched her wrist. "AHHHHHHH!"Micky screamed at his touch. Dan immediately retracted his hand, but it was too late. Micky watched her hand as the red flared up and then died, returning to the color it had originally been.

"Okay, now I believe you," Dan admitted. Micky was clutching the table so hard her knuckles were turning white. Her body shook as she tried to regain control.

"Micky, are you okay?" Stella moved to put a hand around her shoulder. Micky leaned against it, letting her mother protect her.

"No, but there's nothing I can do about it," Micky whispered. The group watched, amazed at the amount of emotion behind the embrace.

"Micky, I'm really sorry, I didn't realize," Dan stammered apologies.

"No, you needed a reason to trust me and you just got it. You had the right idea," Micky shook off her mother, "Just don't go not trusting me again."

"None of us will," Tom piped up, "But right now I think we need to figure out when and how this is going to go down?" Micky turned to face the computer screen again. Tom started typing away.

"We know everything, we just need to figure out what date and time is easiest to get into the building, what way takes the least amount of time and how we do it all." Anesia started running commentary.

"We also need to figure out how to make this all happen in under an hour, which means no fighting the guards." Micky added, "That's why Tom's the leader,"

"And why does it have to be done in under an hour?" Frank asked, knowing full well no one else would.

"Because every hour the guard changes, which means that's the time frame," Micky shrugged.

"And why does that make me the team leader?" Tom looked up at Micky.

"Because when Keri, Dan and Anesia go in, they always end up fighting the guards. You use any means necessary to avoid a confrontation and when you go in it usually takes less time." Micky clicked a few buttons and brought up mission time slots. "All the ones where Tom's gone in are much shorter than the ones Dan's gone into. This mission isn't a show of strength, it's a speed one."

"Micky, you seem to be setting this up like you won't be there," Stella commented.

"That's because I won't. I can't go back after what happened last time. They only got the cuffs on me for a minute and now my wrists feel like they're going to explode when someone touches them, what do you think'll happen a second time?" Micky looked shockingly at her mother.

"It's reassuring to know that's what happens if they capture you," Dan looked pointedly at Micky.

"They won't use those cuffs on you," Micky sneered, "They're a big risk to whoever is holding them too. When I got out of them, the guy I threw them to caught them at the wrong angle and his shirt sleeve was destroyed."

"Okay, can we start planning this thing?" Anesia diffused the situation.

"Yes, thank you, now can I try to figure out how to go through this mission without confronting a single guard?" Tom turned back to his computer. Frank checked his phone.

"Sorry guys, but this will have to wait, you have a maths test in 10 minutes." Frank ushered them into the lift.

"Do you think Micky could come with us?" Tom asked abruptly, "I don't think it's right to leave her down here."

"I suppose it would do my daughter some good to be in a real school setting, since she hasn't exactly been to school in a while." Stella looked pointedly at Micky.

"I guess it would be cool," Micky shrugged before hopping onto the lift with everyone else.

**Okay, I know there's not a lot of action here, but it does explain a bunch of things about Micky, how she knows everything and why getting into KORPS is so important. My favorite part was the bit about her wrists and how no one had noticed it before. Dan with his trust issues, *sigh* what are we going to do?**

**Hope you guys liked it, click that follow and favorite button for me, will ya? See y'all next time, but a parting question. What fo you guys think Micky is hiding about why KORPS want her?**

**Luv you guys**

**-magisak**


	4. 4 - Normal Life

Micky entered the headmaster's office, flanked by Keri and Tom, fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously. Her black attire had been changed into the schools uniform, but bracelets covered her wrist, the one with the red scar. The bracelets were steel and the alloy calmed the red skin.

"Mr. Flatley," Keri asked as Tom closed the door, "Are you busy?"

"No, not at all," Mr. Flatley was a short man with gray hair, glasses and a stupid smile on his face, "And who is this?" The headmaster motioned to Micky.

"This is Micky, a cousin of mine. Her parents were in a car accident and we told her we would take care of her until they were out of the hospital," Keri lied on the spot.

"And you thought you could enroll her in this school for the time being?" Mr. Flatley anticipated Keri's question. He would have been a good spy if he hadn't been a simpleton.

"If it's okay with you?" Keri asked, hope in her eyes.

"Of course she can, just tell me what your last school was named," Mr. Flatley directed the statement at her before he sat down at his desk. Micky glanced at Keri before answering.

"I was homeschooled by my parents before the accident. The last time I was in a school was over 2 years ago." Micky admitted, lying through her teeth. Mr. Flatley looked at her for a moment, his grin widening.

"Then why don't we just get you off to class. I see Keri's already given you a uniform," Mr. Flatley got up from his desk and opened the door. Micky and company followed him through the hallways. Micky fingered with the bracelets on her wrist nervously, she didn't know what to expect.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Flatley greeted a classroom full of students around Micky's age, "This is Keri's cousin, Micky, and she will be joining us," Keri and Tom took their respective seats while Micky was brought to the front of the class.

"I'm Mrs. King, your deputy head and maths teacher," Mrs. King was a tall, dark skinned woman wearing a blue suit and black shoes. She looked like a person you didn't want to mess with.

"It's very nice to meet you," Micky stuck out her hand and Mrs. King shook it.

"Why don't you take a seat next to my niece, Anesia?" Mrs. King pointed to a seat next to Anesia. Micky swore she saw Anesia tense up slightly.

"Mrs. Kings your aunt?" Micky whispered, sitting down next in between Anesia and Tom.

"Don't ask," Anesia brushed off her question.

"It's kind of a rough subject for her," Tom filled Micky in as Mrs. King continued with the lesson.

"So today we will be looking at quadratic equations and how to turn them into parabolas…" Micky stopped listening and started drawing in her notebook. She had learned everything from her 123's and ABC's to quantum physics by the time she was 13, she didn't need to pay attention.

"Micky, what is the answer?" Mrs. King's loud voice rang through Micky's thoughts. She looked up at the board and analyzed the equation on the board.

"The parabola opens down, hits the x-axis at -4 and 6, and the vertex is at point (-2, 4)." Micky answered, somewhat bored. The whole lesson was easy to her.

"I guess you were paying attention," Mrs. King muttered, turning back to her lesson. Micky went back to drawing.

It had started out as a flourishing castle, but now it was looking more like an abandoned kingdom. Micky started shading the castle when Tom looked over. Seeing the full page drawing, his eyes widened and he drew in a breath.

"Hey, that's pretty cool," He whispered to her. She jumped, dropping her pencil and letting out a curse under her breath.

"Don't do that to me," Micky shakily picked up her pencil, grateful Mrs. King hadn't noticed the sudden noise.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were so jumpy," Tom had never come across anything quite like a jumpy spy.

"I'm not," Micky hissed, "usually," she added, almost like it was an afterthought. Tom decided not to press the matter and returned back to his notes. Micky flipped the page in her notebook and tried concentrating on the math Mrs. King was explaining. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she tiled her head forward. Within minutes Micky was fast asleep.

_I ran through the alley, the smell of dirt mixing with my sweat. I wiped my forehead, conscious that my heavy breathing and footstep were leading them right to me. I turned down another alley one that led back to the road, and slowed. Reaching the end of the alley, I turned onto a busy street and started walking normally._

_I ducked into the first clothing store I could find. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a red shirt and a black motorcycle jacket. I bought the clothing, changed in the bathroom and shoved my old clothes into the trash. My combat boots were fine, so I kept them on._

_Coming out of the clothing store, I ducked down an alley again. I knew it was stupid, but I needed the concealment. I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in and turned the corner. I stopped, staring at the SKAPULA agent at the end of the alley. Turning, I started to walk the other way only to meet up with another agent. I turned back to the entrance to find a hooded figure moving towards me._

_"Michaela, why did you run from us?" The figure pulled back its hood and I screamed._

Micky jolted awake. The entire class was staring at her, and she suddenly felt very small under Mrs. King's gaze.

"Would you like to tell me why you were sleeping in my class and why you just screamed?" Mrs. King moved to Micky's desk, her gaze never leaving Micky's gaze.

"I haven't been sleeping well since the accident," Micky lied, "And I fell asleep in my desk. I had a nightmare about the car accident and that's why I screamed," Micky avoided Mrs. Kings gaze and fidgeted, putting forward everything that showed she was uncomfortable and sorry, even though she truly wasn't.

"Don't let it happen again," Mrs. King stalked back up to the front and continued teaching.

**Okay, I know this chapter is really short but I wanted there to be a little bit of Micky's past and a little bit of normal life. So, questions for this chapter is do you like Micky enough to want her to be part of the other M.I. High episodes and do you like where the story is going?**

**As always, follow, favorite and comment. See you guys soon!**

**-magisak**


End file.
